Derpy
|relatives = Mother (CCG) |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Tanja Schmitz (German, S2E14) Anna Dramski (German, S5E9) Balint Magyar (Hungarian) Gea Riva (Italian, S2E14) Valentina Pallavicino (Italian, S5E9) Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish, S5E9) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Ana Romano (European Spanish) Leyla Rangel (Latin American Spanish, S2E14) Angélica Villa (Latin American Spanish, S5E9) |headercolor = #BEC5D8 |headerfontcolor = #FCFFC4}} Derpy, also known as Muffins and Ditzy Doo, is a female Pegasus pony who was given the name Derpy Hooves by the show's internet following due to her cross-eyed "derpy" expression in the first episode. The name has since been adopted by the crew and Hasbro. Starting with Feeling Pinkie Keen, the show's crew began giving the pony crossed eyes intentionally and later gave her "Where's Waldo" type cameo appearances as a nod to the fans. The character is addressed by Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup as Derpy, where she speaks for the first time. The scene was later altered so Rainbow no longer names Derpy, in addition to her voice being altered and eyes being less crossed. She is called Bubbly Mare or Party Filly, among various others, in some merchandise, and he is called Lazy Fan in some other media. She shares her design with Sunshower Raindrops. Origin Alert viewers of the show noticed a googly-eyed Pegasus mare in the series' first episode, standing in the background in the crowd at Twilight Sparkle's welcoming party. After the image was captured and posted on 4chan's comics and cartoons board /co/, fans began speculating of the nature of this odd pony. The name she was given, Derpy Hooves, is derived from the slang term "derp", which is associated with someone who behaves in a silly manner and is often connected with crossed eyes. Development Wall eyes .]] Derpy was one of several background ponies chosen from a palette and placed in the scenes on the whim of layout artists. At first, her face wasn't supposed to be visible in that particular scene, but a later layout change uncovered it. Jayson Thiessen, the supervising director of the show, stated that he noticed and was amused by her expression. Since Hasbro had already given the episode a green light, he didn't order fixing Derpy's eyes. Thiessen relayed in a Q&A that he was so delighted after discovering the popularity of Derpy that he requested altering Derpy's eyes in all episodes that hadn't been sent to the Hub yet. Lauren Faust, the show's developer, was delighted to find these changes and kept them in. Name Faust has acknowledged the fan following of Derpy early on. Before the name Derpy was used by the production crew, Faust stated that in one of the unaired episodes at the time, Winter Wrap Up, there is a mention of a "featherbrained" Pegasus named Ditzy Doo whose appearance is never established on-screen and if Ditzy should make an appearance, the show may assign Derpy's design to her. Faust later stated that "it sounds like name has finally landed on 'Derpy Hooves'". The character is called "Derpy" on-screen in The Last Roundup, detailed below. The episode's writer noted that the character's name in the script was originally Ditzy Doo, and she was requested to change the name to Derpy as a "tip of the hat" to the fans. Lauren Faust notes in her Bronies Documentary interview that she imagined Derpy as a "Harpo Marx kind of character who didn't speak and who no one really called out by name", leaving her mysterious and "a blank slate for the fans." Even though background ponies typically have no official names, when Derpy was still a background pony an animator from the Philippine studio working on the show said that Derpy was nicknamed Stoneface, Bubbles, Bubblehead and Ditzy by the crew; "Bubbles" was previously used as the name of a G1 Earth pony and is also the same as the name of the basis of Friends Forever 16 Unnamed Filly - Bubbles. Thiessen later relayed that the Canadian crew has adopted the name Derpy. Amy Keating Rogers sang her original rendition of the Smile Song at Bronycon 2012, in which Pinkie Pie speaks to Derpy and calls her Derpy Doo, which in Rogers' script, the name changed to. Latin American Spanish dub director Maggie Vera referred to Derpy by name in an October 2012 tweet crediting her voice actress. IDW comics editor Bobby Curnow stated on June 21, 2014 "Derpy isn't the official name, there is no official name" and stated on December 5, 2014 "'Derpy' is not an official name". M.A. Larson tweeted on May 24, 2015 "I dunno, maybe Muffins is a nickname? Like Derpy 'Muffins' Hooves? Or something." Jim Miller in a June 13, 2015 Twitter conversation explained that the name was changed to Muffins for legal reasons. "Clearance type things" that don't "fall under executive 'meddling'." In the script for Slice of Life, she was referred to as "Derpy" for the sake of labeling. Larson revealed Hasbro called her Muffins in the credits. In the script for No Second Prances, she was referred to as "Derpy". Charity auction Lauren Faust participated in a charity auction for the 2011 Japan relief effort by donating several of her My Little Pony Friendship is Magic production sketches. In addition to sketches drawn in 2008, she drew a new sketch of Derpy which sold for 2,151 USD. The character was explicitly called Derpy Hooves by the auctioneer. The sketch was later modeled for one panel of the magazine comic Trixie never gives up! Merchandise and promotional material Derpy Officially licensed apparel sporting Derpy was first made available on August 2011 at the online store WeLoveFine, though the store carries fan-designs which refer to various characters by various fan-given names. More designs were later made available on WeLoveFine and at Hot Topic retail stores, and afterwards Derpy was featured on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. Derpy is featured in her Nightmare Night paper bags costume in the Castle Creator flash game, with the file name for her asset containing the word "Derpy". C_MLPCASTLE/assetsuitcase/characters/MLP_CharH_Derpy.swf|title=Derpy Flash asset|accessdate=2011-11-04}} A December 2011 update to the game contained another Derpy asset, wearing a reindeer cap and a red nose, this time with its file name containing the phrase "DH_definitely_canon". The day Hearth's Warming Eve aired, The Hub's Facebook page posted a message encouraging readers to "spot fan favorite Derpy" in the episode.Derpy mention (archived locally) on The Hub's Facebook page. Retrieved 2011 December 17. A limited edition 2013 San Diego Comic-Con MIMOBOT designer USB flash drive of her bears the name "Derpy" with a trademark symbol, though on Mimoco's website is only referred to as "Fan Favorite" and "Fan Favorite Pony". A promotional image showing Derpy as in the beginning of Hurricane Fluttershy with Twilight Sparkle was posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page captioned "¿Cuántos «me gusta» podemos conseguir para #Derpy? ¡Que sepa que la queremos! heart emoticon" on April 16, 2015 and commented "¡Derpy está muy contenta! Es feliz porque la queréis tal y como es. Eso es la verdadera #MagiaDeLaAmistad ;)" on April 20, 2015. Nameless After Derpy's name was removed from The Last Roundup, Hasbro has not put the name Derpy in merchandise. Both the IDW comics and the mobile game feature Derpy, but she is not directly named. A special edition Fashion Style toy of Derpy titled "2012 Special Edition Pony" doesn't name the pony on the product packaging or in publicity material. It was sold exclusively at the 2012 Comic-Con convention, Hasbro's My Little Pony Fair convention and the Toy Shop website; the item went out of stock on the website the same day it was put on sale. Muffins appear as decoration on the box and serve as the "0" in 2012. Derpy's head is featured inside of Princess Celestia's cutie mark on the cover of one edition of the My Little Pony Giant Coloring and Activity Book and poking her head out of a house in the background on another. A special Derpy tin containing trading cards including a Derpy promo card became available at Hot Topic in April 2013. The promo card does not feature Derpy's name. A brushable Derpy toy, part of the Favorites Collectible toy series, was displayed at New York Toy Fair 2013. On the back of the packaging, she is not named but the packaging features a muffin. A Pony Poem image posted by the official Facebook page of Gameloft's mobile game on July 2, 2014 refers to her as "Derpy Hooves" in a poem attributed to "Scott H."; the accompanying text of the post itself initially used the name "Derpy" but within two hours was edited to instead simply use the term "her". Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring Derpy, #40. The card does not refer to her by any name and the back of the card includes the description "Dispersing pesky thunderclouds isn't the only job this mare has tried her hoof at. Everypony knows that whether the obstacle is snow or rain, heat of day of gloom of night - or even an army of changelings - she'll make sure your package is delivered on time! Relaxing while off the clock, this pegasus enjoys spending time with Golden Harvest and her other friends. Pretty much the rest of her time is dedicated to muffins; mmmm, muffins..." The initials of each sentence form "DERP", alluding to the origin of her name. The card lists her likes as "Nightmare Night; Spectating; Muffins, of course" and groups her with Berryshine, Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings. Other cards list her as Bubbly Mare, Equestrian Mailmare, Backup Racer, and Weather Mare. Ditzy Doo On December 2012, Hot Topic listed a hoodie of Derpy under the name Ditzy Doo while alluding to the Derpy controversy in its description. Gaia Online lists her name as "Ditzy Doo" and her description is "Accidentally went north to get the southern birds!", which is a reference to the mention of that name in Winter Wrap Up. Artist milkbun, an official staff member of Gaia Online, stated Ditzy Doo was the official name given to them by Hasbro. Muffins By late 2014, Derpy merchandise started featuring the name Muffins. Hasbro has licensed "Muffins' blueberry muffin flavored lip balm" and a blonde Muffins wig. An image for the two-year anniversary of Gameloft's mobile game in late 2014 refers to her as Muffins. Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page referred to her as Muffins in a post on May 24, 2015. In August 2015, Build-A-Bear Workshop released the My Little Pony Furry Friend "Muffins" as a webstore exclusive in the United States at least. The name "Muffins" is officially trademarked. Depiction in the series As a background pony Derpy first appears in the first episode of the series in the background of several scenes and, as noted above, makes her googly-eyed appearance at Twilight Sparkle's welcoming party. She is mentioned by Rainbowshine and Rainbow Dash during Winter Wrap Up, using the name "Ditzy Doo", for flying the wrong direction for the second year running, trying to fetch the migrating birds back to Ponyville. Derpy can be seen throughout the season trotting through a park, helping with storm preparations, participating in the Running of the Leaves, visiting Ponyville's market and more. She is one of the ponies in the crowd who admires Pinkie Pie's "baked bads" in Applebuck Season. The shot pans over the crowd and Derpy, Minuette, and Sea Swirl all mouth the line "Mmm, muffins..." at approximately the same time. Derpy appears with intentionally crossed eyes in Feeling Pinkie Keen; when Twilight spies on Pinkie Pie, a series of objects falls on her head: a flower pot, an anvil, a cart of hay and finally a piano. A camera pan reveals that the items were dropped by Derpy and Sunshower Raindrops, who are hovering next to a movers' truck. In Green Isn't Your Color, she is heard gasping in shock at Fluttershy's catwalk antics. In Where the Apple Lies, Derpy appears as a filly—proportioned similarly to Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", filly Fluttershy, later filly Pear Butter, later filly Applejack, and Crystal Hoof—in flashback at the Ponyville Hospital with bandages wrapped around her eyes. Her body design here is older-looking than in other filly appearances, such as Pinkie Pride and The Cart Before the Ponies, during each of which she was notably already googly-eyed. In Parental Glideance, Derpy appears as a filly with normal eyes as the pony in first place at the senior competitive circuit. However, the next time she participates she is seen with worse eyes, and has gone down a rank. She continues to drop ranks every subsequent competition as her eyes get worse and worse, and by the time Rainbow Dash is in first place, Derpy is only one step above a participation sticker. Variations There is a character that is identical to Derpy with exception of her hair color in Friendship is Magic, part 1, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, three more in Winter Wrap Up, and two more in Green Isn't Your Color. The first appears alongside Derpy in crowd shots and has orange hair, while the middle three appear in the musical sequences and have either red, pale blue, or light purple hair. Background ponies often appear throughout episodes with slight color variations, particularly in crowd shots, and some ponies share the same character design with different color schemes. As a scripted character Derpy appears in nineteen episodes of season one as a background character. For season two, she has gained a scripted-character status rather than an arbitrary background pony and she is considered a "Where's Waldo"-type challenge for the fans.Allspark Q&A with a FiM layout artist, 2011-05-08 In the remastered version of the opening sequence that is first used in Lesson Zero, she appears in the top window of the first train car. She is one of the ponies under the effects of Twilight Sparkle's spell on Smarty Pants in Lesson Zero. When Princess Celestia removes the spell from everyone, Derpy finds herself fighting with Mayor Mare and returns to her derped-face self. In the photo on the right her face is the same face shown in the very first episode of season one. Derpy is dressed in several brown paper bags in Luna Eclipsed and participates in Applejack's apple bob activity during Nightmare Night with Golden Harvest. However, while bobbing for apples, she accidentally pulls the plug, causing all the water in the bob to go down the drain. She makes a brief cameo in Sisterhooves Social among the crowd listening to Granny Smith's announcement. In The Cutie Pox, a wall-eyed Pegasus filly with the same color scheme as Derpy appears briefly for one shot in the schoolyard, with most of her body obscured by Apple Bloom and "Princess Erroria". Derpy makes a brief appearance in the doorway to Fluttershy's chicken coop in May the Best Pet Win!, an episode otherwise devoid of background ponies. .]] Derpy appears briefly in The Mysterious Mare Do Well among the crowd cheering after Rainbow Dash saves the old folks falling on the balcony. She appears in Sweet and Elite along with many other ponies during a shot in the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), wearing the same paper bag that was part of her costume in Luna Eclipsed, in addition to a pearl necklace. She pops out of a well in between Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in Secret of My Excess. She rides the train to Canterlot in Hearth's Warming Eve. Later, she pops out from behind the curtain to wave at the audience before the show. She walks away sad afterwards when Cherry Fizzy stops her. At the end of the episode, she talks in the background with Amethyst Star. She appears frequently throughout the musical sequence The Flim Flam Brothers in the episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, as well as in the crowd watching the competition. She appears in Hearts and Hooves Day in three village shots, one standing next to "Tornado Bolt" and twice standing next to Dr. Hooves on the bridge. In A Friend in Deed, she appears twice, first flying upside down in the snow globe Pinkie Pie finds in Cranky Doodle Donkey's things and the second time by a stand in Ponyville square with two other ponies. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she first appears in the market scene approaching the asparagus stand while bearing muffin-sealed saddlebags, where she reacts to the stall holder's lack of asparagus. Later, she appears in the crowd at Iron Will's seminar. Derpy appears quite frequently in Hurricane Fluttershy, which is the episode featuring her longest screen time outside of The Last Roundup. She first appears at the beginning reading a flyer that Rainbow Dash dropped with only one of her eyes, the other looking elsewhere, and again as part of the ponies participating in the Wing Speed testing and she is part of the tornado team led by Rainbow Dash. Derpy appears again in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 at three different times in the crowd of ponies; The first time when Queen Chrysalis talks to Princess Cadance, the second time when she watches the bride enter, and the third time when the wedded pair is about to leave. Her eyes are derped in her first appearance, normal in her second appearance, and only one of her eyes is clearly visible in her third appearance. Derpy does not appear in most of season three, appearing in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Too Many Pinkie Pies, and Magic Duel briefly. She returns in Magical Mystery Cure with five appearances, the first being on a bridge during the opening song, the second being flying through the air with other Pegasi in a "Blue Angels" style formation. Her third appearance is peeking out behind the legs of other ponies and winking to the camera, similar to most of her appearances in season two in which she was a "hidden" Easter egg. Her last two appearances are at the beginning of Life in Equestria and shortly after the main ponies are walking together to the balcony. After a lengthy near-absence throughout season four at first, appearing in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 and Rarity Takes Manehattan briefly, Derpy appears again in Rainbow Falls. When Rainbow Dash fakes getting injured, Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps fill her spot on the Ponyville relay team with Derpy. She remains silent throughout the episode and is never referred to by name. Her appearance after such a long near-absence was intentional on the show writers' part to keep her return a surprise. She can be found a few times in Pinkie Pride, first following Cheese Sandwich, helping put up decorations, sticking her face into a chocolate fountain and engaging in a staring contest with Cheese Sandwich's rubber chicken, Boneless. She is also seen as a filly in Cheese's flashback song. In Simple Ways and Trade Ya!, Derpy appears briefly wingless and with different cutie marks. She appears in Equestria Games where she is on the Airsprinters with Thunderlane and Helia. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, she is one of the Pegasi whose flight is taken away from her by Lord Tirek. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she receives it back from the rainbowfied Mane Six. She's also the first in line to come to Princess Twilight's new castle. In Bloom & Gloom, Derpy appears fleeing from a twittermite swarm in Apple Bloom's dream. In Tanks for the Memories, she moves clouds with other Pegasi in preparation for winter. For both of these, her eyes unintentionally appear straight. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Derpy appears giant-sized in Ponyville's shared dream, serving as Spike's mounted steed in the fight against the Tantabus. In Scare Master, Derpy dresses as Princess Twilight Sparkle for Nightmare Night. In No Second Prances, Twilight attempts to set up Starlight Glimmer with Derpy in order to stop her blossoming friendship with Trixie. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, during the song Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, Derpy helps trim the tree, but she drops the star that goes on top. Later, she takes the place of the star, since she wears one on her head. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Derpy participates in the Applewood Derby driving a go-kart made out of a box with an unnamed male colt. She also appears as a filly in a flashback winning first place for Most Creative. In the cold open of To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Derpy clumsily delivers an invitation to Starlight from her old village to a party. In Triple Threat, Ember attempts to befriend Derpy by stealing her muffin and rubbing it against a wall. Speaking roles The Last Roundup Derpy has her first significant speaking role in The Last Roundup. The scene starts with Rainbow Dash getting the tip of her tail singed by a lightning bolt, coming from a gray storm cloud that Derpy is bouncing on. Dash tells her, "Now, careful, Derpy! Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done", pointing to the broken and crashing roof of the Ponyville town hall. Derpy replies, "I just don't know what went wrong", and shocks herself from another bolt of lightning from the cloud she's bouncing on. She flies by Rainbow Dash and compliments her work, but bumps into a pillar behind her and sends it hurtling to the ground. Rainbow Dash tries to stop it but she smashes through the floor with the pillar. Derpy sticks her head in the hole asking if Rainbow Dash is okay and asks if there's anything she can do to help, but Rainbow Dash flies up and tells her to sit there and do nothing. When Derpy sits down in response, the floor below her starts to crack and she falls through, grabbing Rainbow Dash and pulling her down along for the ride. When Mayor Mare gives her speech in honor of Applejack, Derpy sticks out of the hole in the broken floor and cheers for Applejack, but she lets go and falls down once again. Her eyes are crossed through the majority of the scene. Production .]] Derpy is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in both cuts of the episode. Germain was not aware at the time that Derpy is female and voiced her "with a neighbor's son in mind."Tabitha St. Germain replying to an e-mail from a fan about Derpy's voice, archived locally from reddit The episode was storyboarded by Sabrina Alberghetti and Nicole Wang. Alberghetti was reminded of herself in the portrayal of Derpy as an "accident-prone klutz".Sabrina Alberghetti discussing Derpy's portrayal in The Last Roundup, archived locally. Derpy was originally named "Ditzy" in the episode's production and was portrayed as "ditzy" by the writer, Amy Keating Rogers. Rogers was requested by Faust to rename the pony to "Derpy" as a "tip of the hat" to fans. According to Faust, it seemed "unnatural to give her another name". Subsequent alteration The episode was removed from iTunes a week after its release and put back up on 24 February 2012, with Derpy's scene altered: a few words are omitted from the dialog, in particular Rainbow Dash does not name Derpy, Derpy's voice is different and more feminine, and Derpy's eyes are not as acutely crossed in a few of the shots in the scene. This alteration does not appear in the 2012 DVD The Friendship Express. An April 14, 2012 rerun of the episode on the Hub uses the altered scene, but the closed captions were not adjusted. The episode available on Netflix also uses the edited scene, as does the 2013 DVD Season Two Disc 3. The decision to alter the character was made by Hasbro or The Hub, in response to emails complaining about the character's portrayal and the word "Derpy", both of which have been taken as offensive to people with disabilities. International broadcasts In the Arabic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDG9Rn-seA French, Italian, Russian, Ukrainian, and Japanese broadcasts of The Last Roundup, she is still called "Derpy" by Rainbow Dash. Additionally, the Japanese dub credits her as "ダーピー" ("Derpy") in the closing credits. In the European Spanish version, the voice credits name her "Derpy", although Rainbow Dash doesn't refer to her by name. In the Hungarian dub, Derpy is voiced by a male voice actor. Slice of Life Derpy has her second speaking role on the show in the episode Slice of Life, in which she accidentally messes up Matilda's wedding invitations. She shares the majority of her scenes with Dr. Hooves. The credits name her as "Muffins" like in some previous materials. Appearances The following charts details Derpy's appearances in the show, using approximate times from various videos available online. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | }} Depiction in films In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Derpy makes a brief cameo during the establishing shot of Ponyville, flying past the camera. In an alternate world, her human counterpart appears as a high school student. In My Little Pony The Movie, Derpy appears during We Got This Together at the Friendship Festival wearing a party hat like a unicorn horn. During the Storm King's invasion and Tempest Shadow turns the princesses into obsidian statues, Derpy gets caught in the crossfire and turns into a statue instead of Twilight. She is later returned to normal after the princesses' magic is discharged from the Storm King's staff. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, Derpy makes a brief cameo in the second establishing shot of Canterlot. Other depictions IDW comics Derpy appears in the IDW comics as a minor character. In and cover A of , she carries a mailbag labeled "Local #1701" in the former and "Union #1701" in the latter. Her makeshift home is shown in , shown to be a broken chrysalis with a mailbox designated "D. Hooves". On page 12, an alternate version of Derpy, wearing glasses, holding a book and with her eyes not derped, is shown in a stained glass window labeled "Wisdom". This alternate Derpy also appears on cover A of . In , Derpy briefly takes part in the Crystal Empire battle against the umbrum on page 13. She also appears on pages 10, 12, and 17, page 7, pages 1, 5, 12, 17, and 19, pages 2 and 15, page 10, pages 16 and 20, page 4, cover A of , and pages 14-15 of . Chapter books In Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Derpy briefly appears but is not addressed by name. She also has a line of dialogue in each, but in the latter her speech is muffled. Magazines Derpy appears in the European magazine comic Trixie never gives up! with a speaking role during the story about young Trixie. Of the two panels that she appears in, the first has her appearance modeled from Lauren Faust's sketch. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Derpy is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. As a non-playable character, usually called "the pony in the box", she hides under a box at random locations and gives the player bits and occasionally gems when tapped; the text of quests involving her suggests she is well-liked by the other characters and they will go out of their way to interact with her after she is uncovered. As a playable character, called "Lazy Fan", she wears her Dr. Caballeron costume from Stranger Than Fan Fiction. The game's description of Lazy Fan states, "This cosplayer’s cunning -- just like a FOX! Just look at his costume: It’s CLEARLY a... TOTALLY ADEQUATE COSTUME!" Quotes Archived locally. Galleries :Gallery of characters making faces'' See also *Derpy (EG) * * * * References de:Derpy es:Derpy fr:Derpy gl:Derpy ja:ダーピー no:Derpy pl:Derpy pt:Derpy Hooves ru:Дерпи sv:Derpy Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:Featured articles Category:Mail carriers Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets